


Not Your Usual Fairytale

by CutePanda2, TheSinSh1pper



Series: The Unusual Fairytales! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy Magic Lands, Heroes, Magic, Minor Original Character death(s), Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Multi, Portals, character injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePanda2/pseuds/CutePanda2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinSh1pper/pseuds/TheSinSh1pper
Summary: A group of young kids fall (literally) into a magical world........Multiple POVs





	Not Your Usual Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! CutePanda here! But it's not just me! My new friend her TheSinSh1pper is here to! We are both collaborating here with our new original story! We hope you like it!

  
  


Before the story starts, let's… Set the Scene!

 

    Our young main character here is Sarah. Sarah here is our main protagonist. She is the young female adventrest who goes through life as a normal person. Or so she thinks……..

 

    “Nooooooooooo,” Sarah whined. She didn’t want to get up.

 

    Seriously, sleep is really important for kids. You need like what, at least eight hours of sleep. Sarah probably only got three or something. The unfairness of it all. But if she didn’t get up now then she would be late to school. But she didn’t want to get up. Just five more minutes. The two parts of Sarah’s consciousness were now fighting it out. Part of her knew that she had to get up, and another part just wanted to stay home and sleep forever. Another small part of her knew that three hours would be enough if she had some coffee.

 

    If you haven’t figured it out yet then you are so...ergh. I’m just gonna say that you are erggg. I mean seriously, is it really so hard to figure out that I, Sarah looooooveeee sleep? Sleep is bae. All I have got to say is, You weird boiiii. Hehe. 

 

    I stared up at the ceiling for a good three minutes trying to persuade my tired self to get out of bed. But, I just couldn’t find the strength in myself. Sleep was just too good. I can’t even describe sleep. It’s like trying to describe ice cream, or macarons. It’s just impossible. Well anyway, I’m getting off topic. These might just be my internal thoughts but still. 

 

    With a sigh I rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom to get ready for school. Already I missed the warmth of my bed and yearned to turn around and go back to sleep in my room. But alas, I could not. As I brushed my teeth and did my daily morning bathroom routine, I couldn’t help but stare at my reflection in the mirror. My red hair looked atrocious. It stuck up in all directions and seemed to wave back at me through the mirror. With one hand I tried to push it down, completely flattening it to my head. The minute I let go, it fluffed back up. I’ll deal with you later, I thought to myself. When I was done in the bathroom, I walked back to my bedroom and changed. I looked over my clothes and pondered what I should wear. I settled on one of my favourite outfits, blue stretch jeans, and a striped white tee. I threw on my black sweatshirt, and then grabbed my hairbrush. Time to tame the beast that I called my hair. 

 

    Five useless minutes later I found that my hair was unchanging. Whatever. I decided to just take the easy way out and tie my hair into a bun. Hey, it’s not like we’re graded on out appearance at school. 

 

    After I decided that my look went with my usual awesomeness I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Looks like it would be the norm; cornflakes, my crunchy little morning friends. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the box of cereal. I dumped some in a bowl. Hmm. I think I’m running a little low on cornflakes. Maybe I should tell Dad to go get some more the next time he goes grocery shopping. Opening the refrigerator I grabbed the lactose-free milk and poured some into the bowl. The cornflakes floated pathetically around the bowl. Breakfast looked less than appetizing today. I blame it on the cornflakes…..But it  _ could  _ have been the milk. Sigh. Oh wow, today was looking just great. I can usually predict a day just from how it starts and let me tell you, today was looking pretty sucky. I used a spoon to eat a bite of cereal. Ughh. Life. Well, maybe I didn't have to suffer that much through breakfast. I stood up and grabbed my phone. I stared at it intently reading some fanfiction, Lams, of course, while I swirled my cornflakes around. Let me just tell you if you haven’t figured it out already; I absolutely adore the musical Hamilton. But through all I love one of the ships in it, Lams. Squeeeaaa. I am such a fangirl. Hehe. 

 

    I was so caught up on reading my fanfiction that I didn’t notice the time until my dad told me to eat my breakfast. 

 

    “Sarah! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!” My dad called to me from his room where he was getting ready for work. 

    “Shit,” I mumbled quietly under my breath. 

 

    I spooned some cereal into my mouth. Sadly I wasn’t looking at my bowl. Sadly I had forgotten how much I had been stirring it. EWWWW! Let me just tell you that cornflake mush is not very good. It is rough on the stomach as well. I resisted the urge to gag. Whatever, lunch was at like ten anyways. I picked up my bowl and shoved it in the sink. I ran over to my bag and started to fill it with my binders and books. Man, at this rate I might be late. Heh, that’s not a first. Crap, I forgot to charge my chromebook. Maybe I could charge it at school. But, we might need to use it during first period science. Hopefully my tablemate Siena had brought her charger. If she didn’t then I will seriously be in a squeeze. Mrs. Rellim usually didn’t let us charge our chromebooks, though. But with Siena as my witness, I could perhaps be an exception. I quickly scooped up my stuff and ran to the door. Outside, I walked to the car where my dad was already waiting.

 

    “Sorry, Dad,” I mumbled.

    “It’s fine, I just don’t want you to get  _ another _ lunch detention.” 

 

    “Hey, that was only once.”

 

    “Whatever makes you feel better,” my dad responded teasingly as he backed out onto the road. 

 

    I pouted and turned to look out the window. Time flew by as we drove to school. But hey, it always does. 

 

    When we pulled up at the school my dad pulled our car into line in the drop off section. The cars drove slowly as kids hopped out of the vehicles one by one. After I gathered all my stuff I hopped out of the car with a “Bye, Dad.”  Then I walked to the entrance where the sea of kids were slowly entering the school. When I got in, I walked over to my locker, put in the combination and then dropped all of my stuff inside. I hastily grabbed my science binder and my chromebook before I walked over to science class.

 

    I got in right before announcements and thought of this of a great feat. After announcements I spread out my stuff and took my respectable seat next to Siena. 

 

    “Hey Sarah.”

 

    “Oh, hey Siena.”

 

    Siena smiled before unzipped her chromebook case and passing me her charger.

 

    “How did you know?”

 

     “I have my ways.”

 

     I smiled at my friend's mysterious, but fun antics. I walked up to Mrs. Rellim’s desk.

     “Excuse me Mrs. Rellim, may I please charge my chromebook?” 

      “Why didn’t you have this charged at home Sarah?” 

 

     “Excuse me Mrs. Rellim, but I just wanted to say that I have my charger with me and I would be more than willing to let Sarah borrow it. Also, Sarah lost power at her house so….” Siena shrugged and made a ‘What-else-could-she-have-done’ face. The part about losing power was actually true, but we only lost it for about an hour or so. 

 

    Mrs. Rellim gave Siena a suspicious look.

 

    “Alright Sarah, you can charge your chromebook but only this once. You have to be responsible for it in the future.”

 

    “Yes, Mrs. Rellim, I will.”

 

     Siena and I walked back to our table. 

 

   “Thanks Siena.” I said, plugging in my chromebook.

 

   “Happy to help.”

 

   Our other tablemates Andrew and Jenner looked at us.

 

   “Good one Sie.” 

 

   “Thanks Drew, but I could have done better.”

 

   Siena smiled at her little pet name for Andrew, while Andrew glared and blushed furiously.

 

   “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

 

    “Drew, you and I both know you love it.”

 

     “Whatever helps you sleep at night Sie.” He was still blushing.

 

      “Yes, you’re right. It does help me sleep at night thinking about you.”

Siena smiled coyly.

 

       “Get a room you two.” I grumbled. They were disgusting. Always flirting. Argh.

 

       “OTP! OTP! OTP!” Jenner chanted.

 

       “Oh please.  _ My  _ OTP happens to be you and Sarah, Jenner.”

 

       “Ew Sie! That’s disgusting. And anyways, you know I like someone else.” I blurted.

 

       “Really? Do tell!” Jenner said.

 

      Now the whole table’s attention was on me. Damn, I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.

 

      “Did you fall and hurt your head?” I asked innocently. “I don’t like anyone.”

 

     “We just heard you say that you liked someone Sarah.”

 

      “Nooo you didn’t.”

 

      “Ok, whatever you say.”

     The truth is, I do have a crush on someone. And Siena knows who it is. Her name is Olivia. She’s smart and pretty and everything I could ever see in a person and more. And I say person instead of girl because I swing both ways, if you catch my drift. Siena also knows that I may have had just the tiniest crush on Jenner in elementary school. I met Olivia this year, and we have been really good friends ever since. I won’t say best friend, because Siena’s my best friend. But Oli’s a really good friend. I wish we were more than that.  

 

    As if sensing my thoughts, Siena turned and looked at me. 

 

    “Thinking about your crush?” She mouthed.

 

     I blushed. Seeing that Siena waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. 

     “Now I know who you’re thinking about, but what are you thinking about exactly? Like what are you thinking about doing-”

 

     “SIENA!” I screamed as I slugged her in the arm.

 

     “That punch wouldn’t even hurt a five-year old.” Siena snorted.

 

     “Oh please, you're just trying to change the subject so we won't start talking about your relationship with Andre-”

 

     “Andre” Siena cut me off. I rolled my eyes.

 

     “Andre?” Everyone at our table questioned.

 

     “Yeah, he’s some hot foreign guy I know. He’s an exchange student that’s staying at my aunt's place.”

 

      Andrew looked jealous hehe.

  
Well, that’s all for now. Stay tuned for more about me!

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? We hope you enjoyed that! We both had so much fun writing it. Hehe. Our next Chappie should be coming out soon. Please comment to tell us what you think!


End file.
